minashiko the girl who met the hanyou
by LadyMaraness
Summary: mina/jinkushi yuna/strife and kag/inu this story is getting even more twisted as the day progresses the next day is the school dance and hojo is going with kagome that is until inuyasha does something about that chap3 up!
1. Default Chapter

There was a girl by the name of minashiko she did not know much about her past and did not know much about what would happen to her once she met a guy much like the one she meets  
  
On her way home from school a boy on the football team stops her and talks to her* Jinkushi :hey Minashiko I was wondering has anyone asked you to the school dance? Minashiko :no why Jinkushi: would you like to go to the dance with me? Minashiko: yes jinkushi I would love to go with you to the dance. Jinkushi:great pick ya up at 8 Minashiko: ok see you then  
  
As she continues her walk home three of her best friends Kiki , kristen,and shikamilina join her and start asking her all of these questions. Kiki:so minashiko I heard jinkushi asked you to the dance is that true Kristen: yea I heard the same thing that was on my way to cheerleading practice I over heard two girls talking and they were all like I heard jinkushi is going to ask minashiko to the dance and the other girl is like omg he totally told me no when I asked him to go to the dance and I like just kept on walking to the gym. Shikamilina: I heard the same thing from my boyfriend you know chris yunami who I am going to the dance with Minashiko: yes you guys its true jinkushi asked me to the dance now can we like change the subject Kiki:yea you guys we don't need to be asking her all of these questions the night before the dance now do we Minashiko: OMG the dance is tomorrow night!!! Kristen: yea didn't you know Minashiko: no no one told me it was tomorrow night!! Shikamilina: want us to go with you to the mall to pick out your dress Kristen: yea we would love to help you pick one out Kiki: yea we sure would Minashiko: okay you guys can come with me to the mall you guys we need to go now so come by my house at 5:00 and ill be ready by then to go pick on out Kiki:ok Shikamilina:alright Kristen:k see you at 5 Minashiko: see ya then guys  
  
Minashiko runs all the way home but her grandpa was waiting for her.  
  
Minashiko: hi grandpa cant talk now got to go get ready to go to the mall Grandpa:not so fast young lady you need to go sweep the shrine like you promised Minashiko: right now??? Grandpa: yes right now! Minashiko: alright but let me change out of my school clothes ok. Grandpa: alright but after you change go sweep the shrine! Minashiko:yes grandpa  
  
Minashiko goes inside of her house and her little brother naoku is playing his video games like usual*  
  
Naoku:hey sis whatcha doin? Minashiko: im going up stairs to change my clothes then im going to go sweep the shrine Naoku:okay sis but mom said she will be home soon Minashiko:alright naoku  
  
Minashiko walks upstairs and walks in her room and grabs her blue skirt and her blue and white shirt of which has a blue tie thing on it and she puts it on and puts on her white sneakers and runs down stairs and outside and walks into the shrine with the broom*  
  
Minashiko:* sweeps the shrine and spots something shining inside of the well* hey grandpa!! Grandpa!!  
  
Mianshiko continues to yell but no one comes and at once puts the broom down and jumps inside of the well and is digging around for the thing she saw shining*  
  
Minashiko: found it *picks it up and it's a little ball and its pink* wow its beautiful huh*the things around her start changing*  
  
Minashiko at this point is being sent to another time one unlike the one she was in*  
  
Minashiko: huh what's going on??*looks up and sees the sky * where am I?? Minashiko*climbs out of the well and sees something quite amazing but has no clue where she is*  
  
Minashiko:hello!!! Is there anyone here?? Minashiko: GRANDPA NAOKU MOM!!*looks around trying to figure out where she is* huh whats this*picks up a sword* huh wonder who this sword belongs to.  
  
As you all may know this will get a little twisted. Minashiko is in some strange world and she will soon meet a guy that will change her life forever.  
  
Minashiko: will someone tell me whats going on!! I can figure this out on my own I guess  
  
Minashiko:*walks away from the well and starts walking through the forest and she notices something up against a tree* huh is anyone there *runs over to the tree and notices it's a guy with long silver hair* is he alive?? He's not moving *reaches her hand out and touches his ears* so soft.......  
  
Inuyasha:*wakes up and stares at the girl touching his ears* HEY HEY HEY!!!!!!! Back away from the ears!  
  
Minashiko*jumps back and hits a tree* ouch... hey umm who ever you are where am I?  
  
Inuyasha: my name is inuyasha in case you didn't know and you should know where you are.  
  
Minashiko: nope sorry I don't  
  
Inuyasha: your not from around here are you?  
  
Minashiko:no im not I was in the shrine sweeping when I saw this*pulls out the jewel she saw*  
  
Inuyasha: hey that's a shikon jewel! You say you found it in a well huh show me where this well is!  
  
Minashiko: ok follow me*walks out of the forest and back to the well*  
  
Inuyasha:*follows her* so this is the well you speak of  
  
Minashiko:yea it is  
  
Inuyasha: umm whats your name again  
  
Minashiko: my name is minashiko! Minashiko!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: oh is there a girl by the name of kagome where you come from?  
  
Minashiko: yes she is in my class  
  
Inuyasha: could you go get her for me  
  
Minashiko: why????? How do you know kagome?  
  
Inuyasha: well its quite strange really you see she is the rencarnation of the girl I once loved  
  
Minashiko: oh... I think kagome was saying something about you or something like that  
  
Inuyasha: really what did she say!!  
  
Minashiko: I think she said she thought you were cute and sometimes you could be mean and stubborn but she likes you that way  
  
Inuyasha: what!!! She said that about me she said she likes me?  
  
Minashiko: yes she did .. How do you know her name anyways?  
  
Inuyasha: well we are team mates trying to find the shikon jewel shards and well she went home because she had a test coming up. Say is that hojo guy still bothering her?? Minashiko: yea he asked her to the school dance tomorrow night  
  
Inuyasha: even thought im not from your time can I go to the dance with you because I need to take care of this hojo guy that keeps bothering kagome  
  
Minashiko: but I already have someone to go with but I guess you can come with me.  
  
Inuyasha: ok well I guess I should come with you back to your time and stay with you until this school dance.  
  
Minashiko: you are welcome to come to school with me if you want to  
  
Inuyasha: that's fine kagome never let me come with her to school maybe I can surprise her  
  
Minashiko: yea I guess well im going back if your coming come with me jumps into the well and is transported back to her time*  
  
Inuyasha:* follows her*  
  
In minashiko/kagome's time!!!!  
  
Minashiko:*climbs out of the well and waits for inuyasha to climb out*  
  
Inuyasha:*climbs out and looks around inside the shrine* this shrine looks no different then kagome's shrine  
  
Minashiko: duh kagome lives next door -_-  
  
Inuyasha: SHE LIVES NEXT DOOR!!!!!!!  
  
Minashiko: yea forgot to tell you that but you don't want to go and surprise her just yet do you cause she might send you back  
  
Inuyasha: true kagome did that once well take me to your house already!  
  
Minashiko: right my house*walks out of her shrine carrying the broom*  
  
Grandpa: MINASHIKO WHO IS THIS PERSON!!! Minashiko:his name is inuyasha and he will be staying with us for a while grandpa don't kill him hes a friend of kagome's  
  
Inuyasha: yea gramps calm down Minashiko:*walks into the house and sees her brother naoku still playing his video games*  
  
Naoku: hey sis whos your friend  
  
Minashiko: his name is inuaysha and cant you go next door and play with sota!  
  
Naoku: cant hes at soccer practice  
  
Inuyasha: say kid wanna see something cool?  
  
Naoku: sure  
  
Inuyasha: you cant see it unless you go find sota like your sister told you to  
  
Naoku: fine!!!*turns off the video game and runs out side and runs next door*  
  
Minashiko: well that got rid of him say inuyasha where do you want to sleep???  
  
Inuyasha: anywhere is fine  
  
The phone rings!!!!  
  
Minashiko:*picks up the phone* hello oh hi kagome yea yes he did jinkushi totally asked me out say are you going to the dance with hojo? You are why!! I mean duh hojo is such an idiot hes always trying to hook up with you its almost like hes not human. Yes I just came from the shrine why?oh that no that was not inuyasha that was a stuffed animal I got at the carnival ok your coming over to help me go shopping ok see you in 5 then bye*puts the phone down*  
  
Inuyasha: kagome is coming over!!!! Omg omg omg!!  
  
Minashiko:calm down inuyasha maybe she should know that you are here she might be happy.  
  
Inuyasha: well we will see then*sits on the floor*  
  
A knock at the door and then kagome walks in..*  
  
Minashiko: hi kagome  
  
Kagome: hi minashiko *sees inuyasha and freezes*  
  
Inuyasha: hi kagome  
  
Kagome: in in inuyasha!!! Omg I cant believe you came here!!*walks over to him and clings her arms around his neck and is like hugging him*I cant believe you would come here  
  
Inuyasha:*shocked* yea I came alright  
  
Minashiko:*trying to tell inuyasha not to mess things up*  
  
And what does inuyasha do he messes things up  
  
Inuyasha:*moves his hand up her leg*  
  
Kagome:*WHACK!**smacks inuyasha and backs up*  
  
Minashiko:omg*falls over and hits the ground*  
  
Inuyasha:HEY STUPID GIRL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!  
  
Kagome:stop trying to do that and maybe you wont get slapped I will let you know when I want you to do that but did I say anything no I didn't!!  
  
Inuyasha: sorry kagome*cant believe he messed things up again!* Kagome: poor inuyasha*walks up to him and kisses his cheek and backs up and walks out the foor waiting for minashiko*  
  
Inuyasha:*blushes* ill go next door and hang with sota and naoku  
  
Minashiko and kagome: be care ful they can be really weird  
  
So minashiko and kagome go to the mall and inuyasha goes to kagome's house and hangs out with sota and naoku  
  
Kagome:*grabs a dress and looks at it* what about this one??  
  
Minashiko:*that's cool with me how much is it*  
  
Kagome: its 100$  
  
Minashiko: good my grandpa gave me 250 dollars  
  
Kagome: help me find a dress too  
  
Minashiko spots this way cool blue princess dress and thinks and shows it to kagome*  
  
Kagome: its cool how much?  
  
Minashiko: 150$  
  
Kagome: I have 230$ so ive got that much  
  
Minashiko and kagome walks up to the cash register and pay for their dresses and walks back to minashiko's house but when they get there inuyasha is asleep on the floor  
  
Kagome: isnt he cute when he's asleep  
  
Minashiko: you can say that again  
  
Kagome: ive got an idea to wake him up  
  
Minashiko: whats the idea?  
  
Kagome: you'll see  
  
Kagome puts her bags down and walks over to Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome:*kisses him on the lips and lays down next to him*  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitches and he wakes up and sees kagome laying next to him and is about to totally go nuts  
  
Minashiko:*sitting on the couch asleep not noticing what just happened*  
  
An hour passes and kagome falls asleep next to him and inuyasha has his arm around her  
  
Kagome:rolls over and is face to face with inuyasha and doesn't know it because she's sleeping*  
  
Inuyasha:*still has his arm around her and smells her hair and is in la la land wants to kiss her so badly but knows it will make her mad*  
  
Minashiko:*asleep on the couch totally stretched out and is missing the whole thing*  
  
Inuyasha:*cant help it and he kisses kagome*  
  
Kagome:*still asleep starts blushing and kisses inuyasha *  
  
Inuyasha:* cant believe this one bit knows this cant be happening but knows its not a dream*  
  
Minashiko:*dreaming of jinkushi and blushing as she is kissing him in her dream*  
  
See what did I tell you this fan fic gets weird after this so to be continued heres a quick preview of the next chapter its called the dance is coming inuyasha and kagome are together !!  
  
Inuyasha and kagome are still asleep at minashiko's house and inuyasha starts to make a move on kagome but duh hes already kissed her but its gets more emotional minashiko dreams of jinkushi kissing her at the dance but who knows anything can happen. Kagome may just let inuyasha make the move he's been trying to do and minashiko may get kissed by jinkushi at the dance you never know so see ya again on the next chapter of this fan fic THE DANCE IS COMING INUYASHA AND KAGOME ARE TOGETHER!! 


	2. the dance is coming inuyasha and kagome ...

Sorry everyone ive been real busy lately but im ready to start chapter2 or the dance is coming inuyasha and kagome are together!  
  
As everyone was in the worlds they all wanted to live in as in the dream world minashiko was dreaming about jinkushi and kagome was dreaming about inuyasha and inuyasha dreaming of destroying his brother.minashiko wonders why it is inuyasha wanted to see kagome so badly and after all he hasn't seen her for quite some time or months in their time. SO BEGINS THE STORY  
  
Minashiko wakes up just to see inuyasha and kagome still on the floor and she quietly walks up stairs only to find her door is open and someone awaits inside (wonder who it is well read on!) she opens the door to where the door hits the stopper thingy behind her door and she stares at the person sitting on her bed and she stares at the beautiful cresent moon on his forehead and she says umm excuse me who are you are you a friend of naoku?  
  
Sesshomaru: no I must not say I am inuyasha's older brother and I am here to ask a favor of you.  
  
Minashiko: really?? Oh what is it?  
  
Sesshomaru: I wish that you destroy my brother and get rid of the girl who has stolen his heart and I will give you anything you wish.  
  
Minashiko: destroy inuyasha and get rid of kagome? Why would I do such a horrible thing to my best friend???  
  
Sesshomaru: oh I see then you will die then *grabs his sword and grips it tightly*  
  
Minashiko: oh please don't hurt me  
  
Sesshomaru: DESTROY INUYASHA AND I WONT KILL YOU REFUSE AND DIE  
  
Yuna: knocks on minashiko's door only to find it is already open and she softly walks inside to find a cute boy on the floor with her best friend kagome O_O  
  
Yuna: WHATS GOING ON!!!!!  
  
Kagome and inuyasha wake up and notice yuna standing in the doorway* huh what?  
  
Yuna: OMG YOU WERE!  
  
Kagome: NO YUNA ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!  
  
Inuyasha: confused whats not what who thinks and who are you?  
  
Yuna: OMG KAGOME YOU WERE AHHHHH!!!!!!! runs away from the door yelling for strife who was on the school grounds playing football with all of the boys.  
  
Yuna: STRIFE STRIFE!!!!  
  
Strife: what yuna???  
  
Yuna: I saw kagome and and and and and and and and....  
  
Strife: WHO!!!  
  
Yuna: some guy with long silver hair and doggie ears!  
  
Strife: O_o doggie ears?? Long silver hair??  
  
Yuna: yea yea yea!!!! Strife: what about minashiko???  
  
Yuna: SHE WASN'T THERE!!!!  
  
Strife: omg I must get jinkushi  
  
Sorry but I have to go but I promise chapter 2 will begin soon c ya wouldn't wanna be ya 


	3. the dance is coming inuyasha and kagome ...

WELL SO BEGINS CHAPTER2 I WILL HAVE A SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER AT THE END K  
  
Strife and yuna run to find jinkushi and when they do they have horrible news.  
  
Strife and yuna: JINKUSHI MINASHIKO IS!  
  
Jinkushi: minashiko O_O where is she???  
  
Yuna: WE DON'T KNOW!!!!  
  
Strife: yea yuna went to her house and she wasn't there.  
  
Jinkushi: that isnt good I must go see her  
  
So with that jinkushi yuna and strife run to minashiko's house only to find the door open and kagome and inuyasha sitting on the floor with minashiko  
  
Minashiko: HEY GUYS!!! Kagome: hey strife,yuna, hey jinkushi Minashiko: blushes at jinkushi Jinkushi: MINASHIKO!!! I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!!! Minashiko: im fine jinkushi but why would you come to my house??? Jinkushi:ummmmm. I was worried Minashiko: you worried about me????? Jinkushi: yes I was Minashiko: aww that's so sweet Jinkushi: blushes*  
  
Kagome and inuyasha look at each each other and then move away from each other  
  
Yuna,strike,jinkushi, and minashiko see this and they all laugh but minashiko cant keep her eyes off of jinkushi and jinkushi just sits there and blushes at her  
  
SORRY EVERYONE I HAVE TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER SHORT BUT I WILL HAVE MORE SOON SNEAK PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER??? Well the dance is getting closer and closer by the day and what's this inuyasha goes to minashiko and kagome's school!!!!!! Uh oh this will be a lot of trouble seeing how hojo keeps attacking kagome and inuyasha gets madder and madder. Jinkushi kisses minashiko and minashiko is shocked the dance is soon interuprted by a youkai! Bet you all can guess what this youkai is can inuyasha save kagome from hojo and can jinkushi keep his cool around minashiko without making a move on herWELL SEE YA AGAIN 


End file.
